


Till The End Of Our Lives

by Vanhyar



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhyar/pseuds/Vanhyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the adventure, life comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till The End Of Our Lives

His name was Link, and he was once a hero. Savior of Skyloft, they called him. And he was. He fought all kinds of monsters, raced against time, and vanquished evil, all for one girl. But it changed him, broke his mind. A war, however good your intentions may be, is still a war. Wars leave scars, both physically and mentally, and he had more than his fair share of both. He had grown up since then, 10 years between him and enough adventure to last three lifetimes. Link married a beautiful girl, one by the name of Zelda. A girl he put his life on the line for time and time again in his adventures. 

They had quite the little family, they did. Two lovely sons, Naroh, age 2, and Rondel, age 5. They were quite the handful, but the couple could manage.

 

Link's strong, calloused hands gripped Rondel's small, unmarked hands close to him. His son's first time flying. He was so proud of how focused he was, how happy he was in the air. Too young for his own Loftwing, Link instead took him out on his own trusty bird. 

Naroh, however, didn't do quite as well on the Loftwing. After about five minutes, he realized that they were not on the ground and began screaming, crying, and almost threw himself off the bird. After that incident, Link was not allowed to take the kids flying.

 

They had many happy times together, Link teaching his sons how to be big strong adventurers like him, and Zelda scolding him for putting their sons in any kind of danger. She only did it in jest, She knew they were in good hands. Link would smile and laugh, giving her a gentle kiss before denying her request to locking the children inside for the rest of their lives. 

Sometimes, though, times wouldn't be as happy. Wars did leave scars, after all. Zelda found herself holding her beloved husband close, promising she would never leave again as he sobbed into her dress, holding onto her like his life depended on it. He had lost her once, and he couldn't bear to lose her again. 

Rondel had found him once, curled up in front of his bed, clutching his chest tightly. Let me save you, his son begged, like you saved mommy. He held his father tightly, begging for him to be okay. Decades could pass, but the scars would never fade. These kind of scars stay for life, stay for even longer.

His name was Link, and he couldn't come back from what had happened. He could try to move past, try to forget, but something would always remind him. Something would always hurt.

Her name was Zelda, and she would always love him. Through the months, the years, the decades, the lifetimes. As long as they would live, she would love him, and he would love her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for a friends birthday! I'll probably be posting more of these oneshoots, though, so look forward to that. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Bri!


End file.
